Shadow Knight
by Dangerpronek
Summary: Super Hero's? Got it! Romance? Got it! Action? Heck yes! It's a Scooby doo story in a completely different way then you've ever read it before! Check it out & REVIEW FOR MORE! UP! Rated T for safety Use to be "Captain Lighting" CHANGED now. CHAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Captian Lighting**

**A/N:** HEY everyone! I'm back! With a brand new story for you! Yay! So this is soo out of my comfort zone. I usually woul never dare to write this kind of action hero type story but please go easy on me & tell me what you think! :) **IT IS GOING TO GET BETTER IN THE STORY!** Almost all beginnings are boring so just wait & make sure you tell me what you'd like to see in this story! I might add your idea! REVIEW & I'll be sure to reply too

**Summary:** Super Hero's? Got it! Romance? Got it! Action? Heck yes! It's a Scooby doo story in a completely different way then you've ever read it before! Check it out & REVIEW FOR MORE!

**Chapter 1: Not Human**

"Doctor! He's waking!" A young nurse shouted through a whisper, a pen in his hand writing down facts.

"It can't be.." another nurse gasped.

Walking through the door way came the doctor, her long black hair pulled back into a pony tail, reading glasses at the tip of her nose. She rushed past the people to check her guest. Behind her came an older man, a scientist. Gray hair on his head, he wore a long white lab coat.

"Who is this?" the doctor asked, slipping on her gloves.

"Fredrick Jones." a nuse replied.

"What?" she shouted in shock. "he was hit by a meteor! They told me he died!" she finished, feeling the young mans warm head.

"We thought he was dead, but then he moved" the nurse said.

"This is incredible!" the scientist said, inching closer to the dirty man, beaten up lieing in bed lifeless. "If he lives he..."

"What?" the doctor questioned.

"He would probably be filled with so much power, enough to kill him." he said.

"He's opening his eyes.." the black haired doctor said "Sir, can you hear me?" she asked the blond. He shook his head.

"Yeah.." he mumbled.

"Doctor Andrews! This is a piece of history in the making!" the scientist gasped, staring at her face. Her mouth hung open in shock.

"Well tell me, how do you feel?" she said calm but firm.

"A little soar.." he said. "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital. You were hit by a meteor last week. We thought you were dead.." the scientist said.

"A meteor? It can't be.." Fred poundered in shock.

"Oh but it was Mr. Jones. I researched it myself."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm scientist, Phill, Ray Phill." he said, sticking his hand our for the young mans shake. Fred looked at Phill's hand for a few moments the shook.

"Where was I when I got hit by this..meteor?"

"We aren't sure why you there but you were in a desssert walking outside of Crystal Cove." Phill explained.

"A desssert?" Fred questioned, trying to recall his memory from the long week of his sleeping. Before he could speak a flash back came into his head, he remembered exactly what had happened. "I know how I got there.." he mumbled under his breath with a frown on his face.

"Everything okay, Mr. Jones?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah..what's your name?" He asked, gazing into the young doctors brown eyes, with her curly black hair in her face from all the rushing & shock that had took place over the last couple of hours.

"Cindy Andrews. Or better known as Dr. Andrews." she said. Fred smiled.

"Well Cindy..I mean Dr. Andrews, thanks for taking care of me while I was here."

Cindy smiled brightly. "You sound like your saying goodbye.."

"I am. I've got places to go & someone to take care of myself." he said with a devilish grin across his face for a breif moment.

"Oh no you don't. We have far too many tests to run on you. You won't be leaving this building or our lab anytime soon Mr. Jones." Cindy said.

"Joy.." Fred mumbled.

"Mr. Jones, do you have any family that we could contact to let them know your alright?" she asked.

"No ma'am. It's just me, myself & I." he said. Cindy gave him a look.

"Friends?"

"None that would care if I lived or died." he said, Cindy opened her mouth to speak, before Fred cut in. "I'm not from here Dr. Andrews. I was just passing by here when I got hit...by a meteor.." he explained, knowing how odd it sounded saying it.

"Oh.." Cindy said, as her nurses finished writing down the results. "Well then Mr. Jones, my friend Dr. Ray here will take you to run some tests on you as well. That is if you can..walk."

"Psh of course I can walk." Fred laughed, getting up from his bed. His feet met with the cold floor. He gently stood up, going to take a step he slipped backwards.

"Got you." Cindy said, catching his fall & carefully placing him in a wheelchair.

"Slow yourself down Mr. Jones & you'll be back to yourself in no time." Cindy said.

"Well I think I'm doing pretty good to have just been hit by a meteor." Fred joked. Cindy giggled.

"Here's my lab Mr. Jones. We're just going to discover what exactly that meteor did to you..alright?" Dr. Ray said. Fred nodded.

"Don't hurt him." Cindy said as Phill placed him in the testing seat.

"Calm yourself Cindy, I won't hurt your new flirt." He teased. Causing her mouth to drop. She smacked his arm.

"Shut up." she replied. Fred chuckled.

"Ready Mr. Jones?" Dr. Ray asked.

"Yes Sir."

"Here we go.."

Moments later complete silence covered the lab as the two doctors watched the blond man go through test after test.

"Dr. Ray, look how muscular he is!" Cindy said.

"Dr. Andrews, please treat Mr. Jones like any other customer here..."

"No Phill, look! He's huge, far stronger then when he first came in! Look at his photo from before! One week ago." She said.

"Well you do have a point there. And his energy level is ten times higher then the average humans."

"I'm not so sure that was a meteor that hit him..." Cindy said, scanning his body taking the tenth test. "Get him out of there before he is hurt, Dr. Ray! His body can't handle another test like this!" Cindy urged.

"No, he can Dr. Andrews...this man isn't human anymore..he's super hero material.."

_TBC_

**Authors Note**: So you can now through tomato's at me now! I don't know if that was just down right horrible or actually pretty good..yeah IDK. PLEASE **REVIEW FOR MORE**!

If I get at least **4** reviews I'll publish chapter 2! :) It's better, trust me!

**DangerProneK**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow I was so thrilled you guys reached my goal of four reviews! :D HAPPER AUTHOR DANCE! :D I wrote a super long one for you guys so be sure to review & I'll reply! ;) PROMISE!

Holliex3 : Fraphne? Hmm... we'll have to see (; Thanks for reviewing! You're awesome!

SDaphne101 : SO happy you like it! Enjoy the new update & please continue to review!

Scoobyfan1 : Thanks so much for your review! I think Fred would be awesome as a super hero! In this story he's more like the orginal Fred Jones we all new & loved from the beginng, serious & one excellent leader! Continue to review! :)

bfg101: I was so glad to see your review! :) I'm keeping the Daphne part a secret but I can tell you that you'll be meeting one SD member in this chapter! Hope you like C2!

**Chapter 3: **Something Sneaky

"He's been in there for six hours already, Dr. Ray. Isn't it time we let him take a break?" Cindy said, watching through the heavy glass as Fred was tested time after time.

"The tenth test takes up to ten hours, Dr. Andrews. Fred is fine. He got hit by a meteor & lived." Phill said. The machine finally shut off giving them a clear green light, meaning the tests were finished.

Phill took a deep breath. "I hope you haven't killed our super man." Cindy smirked. Phill rolled his eyes.

"Stay here." he demanded, walking into the test room of his lab.

"I'm coming with you Dr. Ray. He's my patient too." she said, peeping her head in the door way. Phill sighed & nodded his head. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"Seems to be under a light state of slumber. Fredrick can you hear me?" Phill asked. Scanning the young mans body, his shirt ripped, strips of the remaining pieces all over the floor.

"He's going to need some bigger shirts for all that muscul.." Cindy pointed out.

"Why don't you go buy him a few?" Phill asked rudely. Cindy frowned & turned to Fred's right side & scanned him for information. "All I'm saying is try to do your job while we're here. "

"I was pointing out an important fact, Mr. Ray." she said.

"Right..."

"Do you really think that he'll have some sort of.."super power"?" Cindy asked.

"We're about to find out." Phill said happily as Fred moved, waking up.

"Thank heavens your alright Mr. Jones!" Cindy shouted, hugging the extra muscular blond.

"How are you feeling?" Phill asked.

"Like I've been struck with lighting.." Fred mumbled.

"Can you walk?"

"He could bare stand just six hours ago & you expect him to walk?" Cindy said firmly.

"He's a much different man then he was going into the tests, Dr. Andrews."

"A different man? How different?" Fred asked.

"Take a look at yourself from here?" Ray said pulling a large mirror in front of him. Fred's face was blank, he went speechless looking at himself. His musculs were double what they once here, his height was just a few inches taller too.

"Wow.." he gasped, trying to find words to describe himself. "What does this mean? What happened to me?"

"You see, Mr. Jones when you were hit by the "meteor", it gave you a great amount of power that rarely humans ever get. Highly rare in fact. The only way to get such power is from far out in space where not even humans could go. For some reason this meteor chose to land right on top of you, giving you all it's power. To be sure that the power stayed there I ran you these tests. Welcome to your new body Mr. Jones!" Phill said proudly.

"This is going to give me attention.." Fred muttered under his breath.

"Come come..stand up there is something else I need to show you before you leave." Phill said. Fred stood up, with no loss of balance for any sort of pain. He looked at himself one more time.

"You'll get used to it Mr. Jones." Cindy said, sticking behind with Fred.

"Oh I'll have no problem with that.." He said smiling, admiring his muscular body. The two met up with Dr. Ray in the next room.

"What's all this for?" Fred asked, scanning the large room filled with challenges.

"Fredrick this is where we find out your super power." Phill said.

"You mean I'm like a...Super Man?" Fred asked.

"Very much like Super Man, Mr. Jones."

"This is incredible!" Fred said, watching random video clips of super heros that he use to watch as a child.

"You don't seem too completely shocked Mr. Jones..why?" Cindy asked. There was an awkaward silence between the three.

"Mr. Jones?"

"I'm sorry...it's just hard for me to explain. I know..a man with super powers."

"What?" both doctors asked in shock.

"He isn't the good guy. He's a bad person, I've been tracking him down for the longest time. And that's probably why you found me in the desssert. He & I are enimies. He kidnapps people, destroys cities, & has a boat load of evil plans in store."

"Where did you meet this man?" Cindy asked.

"A long time ago I use to do some mystery solving. Since I was young, I was private. I wore a mask to hide my identity. Since he was a criminal, he was wearing a mask himself. We'd battle each other night after night. I never could win. I discovered something so different about him. He had some sort of powers. I wasn't sure how he got them, & to be honest, I'm still not sure how he got them. " he explained, with a confused & upset face. Cindy went on to the blond, taking his hand & looking up into his deep charming blue eyes.

"I understand Mr. Jones." she said with a hint of her british accent. "Mr. Jones where is your family? I don't recall you ever mentioning them." The question brought a mix of emotions of Fred's face. He slipped Cindy's hand out of his.

"I..I don't have any family, Dr. Andrews...I never knew them." he said chocking on his words. Cindy frowned, feeling for him. "I grew up on my own, in an orphanage for several years, until I escaped one day. But I don't like to talk about it much.." he finished with a sigh, looking down at the floor. Cindy lifted his chin to her face.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Jones." she said.

"I'm sorry to break the moment up but, we do have one more test for Mr. Jones." Phill said smiling, trying to forget the short moments before & change the subject. Fred nodded.

"If this works I'll be able to beat the Black Commander in no problem!" he said, slapping is fist into his hand.

"The Black Commander?" Cindy questioned.

"He's the man I know with powers, that I was telling you about." he explained.

"Oh I see."

"Let's get you geared up for fighting & find your power."

After going into the exam fighting room the two got Fred ready for his test.

"I hope I can do this."

"I'm sure you can Mr. Jones. You were born for this." Phill said to Fred's surprise. Those words cheered his heart & gave him more feeling of power.

"Thanks Dr. Ray." Fred said with a bright smile on his face. The two doctors left the room, watching Fred through the heavy duty glass.

"Ready?" Cindy asked through the mic. Fred gave a thumbs up with a smile.

"It's go time." Phill said, clicking the button to bring out the first beast to tackle.

"Let's do this!" he said to himself. All at once flying disks came out of the heavy metal wall, flying into Fred. Fred kicked two with his foot, swinging his right arm out to punch another down, see one coming towards his knees, he leaped into the air.

"Dr. Ray! He's flying! He's really flying!" Cindy shouted happily in shock.

"Indeed he is! We've got ourselves a true hero!"

"Good job, Fred! We've found one of your powers. Let's see if you've got another!" Cindy said. Fred tried to land himself on his feet but failed, falling on himself.

"Ouch." he said, though it he didn't feel a thing.

Cindy giggled. "Keep trying, Mr. Jones." she said.

"We're now testing your strength, so be ready." Fred wasn't quick enough for the next task, a giant metal box fell out of the sky, weighing over a ton. Fred was crushed under it's fall.

"Mr. Jones!" Cindy gasped, her mouth wide open.

"Just wait, Dr. Andrews..." Phill begged, as the two stared for a glimps of movement. Luckily Fred managed to lift the box off his body. Barely throwing it to the other side of the room. Spechless the two doctors stood on the feet, cheering for the new hero.

"Well done Mr. Jones! Now let's get you out there." Phill said, opening the door. Fred stood in shock, shaking in his hands.

"Now we just need a clever hero name for you." Cindy said happily, walking to Fred's side.

"A hero name?"

"Well you said so yourself, you want to help others with your incredible talent." she said, leading him into the hallway.

"Yes but-"

"Since you've always been so secret of yourself & your identity we should come up with some sneaky." Cindy said, opening a door to one of the rooms at the end of the hall.

"I still never want anyone to know I exist though." Fred said as Cindy took a seat in her computer chair.

"You sir are no human being.." she laughed, typing away on her pc.

"So I've been told.." he sighed.

"Shadow Knight!" Cindy shouted.

"Shadow Knight...I like it.." he said. "but why?"

"It's not too bold. Silent but hero-ish enough to get you by."

"I'm game!" Fred said smiling.

"Now one more thing. I've contacted a brillant scientist, Dr. Dinkley. Whose preparing a special uniform fit to your taste!" Cindy said, opening her door to welcome the doctor.

"Hello, doctor." Cindy said, shaking hands with the shorter woman with glasses. Fred was surprised to see she was another woman. He almost dreaded the flirting he expected to come.

"Hello Dr. Andrews. Is this the hero we needed to customize?" she asked, looking up to the much taller person in front of her. Fred smiled & shock his head.

"Yes, Dr. this is Mr. Jones, Mr. Jones this is Dr. Velma Dinkley." Cindy said.

"I look foward to working with you Mr. Jones." Velma said, shaking his large hand. Firm with no smile Fred grinned.

"And me as well, Dr. Dinkley.."

**TBC**

**Authors Note:** YAY THERE IS CHAPTER TWO! :D So I apologize for all my many mistakes & I'm sorry if this one was sorta boring but beginng's are always boring..right? ;) Anywho, PRETTY PLEASE **REVIEW FOR MORE**.

I need at least **6 REVIEWS** for a fast update! (CHAPTER THREE)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **You guys are seriously the greatest & you should know by now that I would never leave you hanging like that! But I really really feel terrible for not updating for you guys sooner. When I finally got online for the first time in AGES I saw the story hit 11 REVIEWS & that really put me in the writing mood...well that and the fact of watching SD:MI season 2, FINALLY! So good. Anywho it's inspired me along with you incredible readers so I updated, YAY!

***NOTE*** Summer time is worse than winter for me so I won't be updating as often, I'll try to but if you don't hear from me in a good while it's just because I haven't gotten time to update, I'm not dead. hahaha!

SupaaSweetApril: Thanks for reviewing, please continue! :)

FredJones21: YAY! I'm happy to hear from you again! So happy you like it! Please contine to give me your thoughts! LOVE the feedback, it really helps me!

Doctor Richtofen : UPDATED for you! :) Thanks & please send me another review!

bfg101: Thank you! Will Daphne show up in this little THIRD chapter? Hmm...

Holliex3: I'm so thrilled you like this story & I'm extra glad I updated the third chapter for you! Please tell me what you think! :)

SDaphne101: Your reviews always make me smile! Thanks & I hope you like this! :)

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

"Your information on Mr. Jones was very helpful Dr. Andrews. The outfit fits perfectly." Velma said, adimiring her art work on the big muscular blond man. He wore a dark navy blue outfit, skin tight. A silver diamond piece was in the middle of his chest, labeled "SK" for Shadow Knight.

"Now for a mask." Velma said, getting out the last bag in her box. "For your face I chose a one of a kind white face mask, the usual looking super hero face mask but yours has high quality protection. " Fred scanned his body from head to toe through the large mirror.

"Not bad..I guess." he said. Velma placed her hand on her chin.

"Excuse me Mr. Jones but, you don't seem too excited about your new look." she said.

"Hu? Oh, no it's got nothing to do with the outfit Dr. Dinkley. It's just...well this is a lot to take in. It's a whole new life style for me." he explained to the short young woman standing beside him.

"I understand. Well Mr. Jones if you ever need someone to talk to I want you to know I'm more then a doctor, I'm a friend you can count on. And I'm only a phone call away. Here's my number." she said, slipping him a note Fred smiled and shook Velma's hand.

"Thank you. I-..I .. oh man what's happening to me?" Fred said, his smile changing to a frown.

"Mr. Jones are you alright?" Velma asked.

"I don't know. I keep having these..uh..these..feelings?" he tried explaining. Velma gave him an odd look.

"Let me give you a little test" Velma said, pulling out a note book & pen. "Do you have any pain when these.."feelings" hit you?"

"Not really.."

"What does your brain say about this?" Velma asked. Fred gave her a look then held his head.

"It tells me I'm crazy & need to get a life." he sighed. Velma chuckled.

"Alright Mr. Jones-"

"Call me Fred. No need to sound so formal." he said, taking a seat with the young doctor. He crossed his arms & smiled lightly, taking off the mask she'd designed specially for his face. Velma saw his sparkling blue eyes, they were so much more noticible with his mask on, the navy complementing the cyrstal blue. She tried not to get lost in a star. Both the other doctors had left the room, leaving the two alone in an awkward silence. She pulled her attention away from his eyes & back to her note book.

"Oh..okay then..Fred." she said, it sounded odd coming out of her mouth. The towns future biggest hero & more then likely celebirty was asking her to not be "formal", little did he know she was far from formal but more of your everyday tom boy. "Fred, that feeling your having means that someone is in danger. Like any good hero your heart & brain both are telling you to go rescue the person & save the day. If my guess it correct." Velma said. Fred's smiled at the young woman.

"Thanks you, Dr. Dinkley." he said, getting up from his seat & holding his hand out.

Velma reached & shook. "Please, call me Velma." she finished with her cheeks turning slightly pink. Fred sent the young woman a wink & grinned.

"Got it. Thanks Velma." he said. "Hey Velma?" he asked, his smile faded away & a unsure, worried look came across his face. She shook her head out the gaze she was in for the short moment. It was very unlike Velma to get lost into someone like this. She was very shy & kept to herself often.

"Yes?"

"I've got that feeling..but where to I go?" he asked. Velma smiled, as if a light had went on in her head giving her an idea.

"That's where I come in. I made this just for, like all the other custom designs I've given you, this is all you'll need to know where your next mission is." she said, pulling out a small jewelery sized box handing it to the muscular blond man. He stared at the box for a breif moment before opening it to see what appeared to be a watch, matching his outfit.

"A watch?" he asked clueless. Velma laughed.

"Or so it seems. That's what everyone else will think. This is actually a very high tech tracking device, used in the military & other secret missions. This tells you exactly where you need to be. It also has a built in radio, for local police calls & other emergency uses. And an easy call to my office. I'm going to be helping you with your tracking also." the girl said so sure of herself & proud. Fred continued to take a good look at the watch before slipping it onto his wrist.

"Fits perfectly." he said smiling.

"Click this button." she said, pointing to the one on the watch's right side. After pushing the button it showed Fred the exact place to go.

"Crystal Cove downtown?"

"I figured. Tonight is one of our biggest events of the year. The mayor is opening our newest building to the public! It's a skyscraper." Velma explaied.

"I can do this." Fred whipsered firmly to himself taking a deep breath before, storming out the door & taking off into the air. Velma quickly jumped into her car & followed behind.

The feeling of flying was so strange. He felt so free but scared at the same time. Just moments later he was already in the big down town of Crystal Cove, Like wise, Velma was still stuck getting through the traffic.

Before Fred had a chance to think, the trouble was spotted. There was a tall muscular brunette man hanging from the skyscraper, with screaming people below, trembling in fear was one young woman with a mic in her hand being recorded at the scene.

"Someone save him! He's my boyfriend!" she screamed, she too was at the top of the building. Fred froze in a stare at the womans long locks of red curls drifting in the wind. Her panic scream shook him awake from his day dreaming. He quickly flashed his mask on & flew to the top of the building.

Fred landed gracefully on the top of the building right in front the the beautiful red head reporting who had suddenly been piereced in silence by the muscular shining hero in front of her.

"What's the problem?" Fred asked firmly, shouting over the crowds loud screams below. The reporters mouth was formed in the shape of an O & she stumbled over her words trying to explain.

"Please...it's my boyfriend! Help him! He's going to die!" she said with tears rushing down her cheeks. The burnette man was dangling from the builting off the top flag poll streched out far from reach.

"Don't worry." he said, before taking off to rescue her boyfriend. Part of him wanted to let the man fall off the building, then he didn't realize why it was so, shaking it off he quickly rescued the man & brought him to safety next to his girlfriends side where she quickly jumped into arms to hug him.

"David! You're alright!" she gasped wrapping her arms around him & dropping the mic on the ground of the buldings roof. Fred took a moment to breath & gather all that had just taken place.

"Thanks to..uh-.."David said staring in shock at the man that was even more muscular then he himself was. Dressed in a super hero outfit like out of the comics. All the camera's focused in on him, & moments later he was on the towns big screen where all below was staring at.

"Who are you?" the redhead said, breaking away from her boyfriend, picking up the mic & slowly walking up to Fred, like a child walking to a stranger.

"I'm Shadow Knight." he said to the young woman gazing into his eyes to get a closer look. The reporter smiled.

"Thank you Shadow Knight.." she said barely above a whisper in her voice & a small smile shining in the moon light.

**TBC**

**Okay there is chapter three! Sorry it's got mistakes & that it's NOT the best by far just keep reading & reviewing for me! PRETTY PLEASE! :) I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing your thoughts & idea's I really do pay full attention to them all! So please send me a review if you can! :D**

**REVIEW**

**-DK**


End file.
